The many messages between Lucy and her friends!
by NyanSkittles
Summary: Everyone just started using Fairy Tail messager. It's a new app were anyone from Fairy Tail or from another other guild.But things might get a little out of hand. Everyone thinks that Lucy has a sexual username and someone taking her underwear.Also more HALIROUS moments from everyone!
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail messanger

Code names:

Luscious Lucy

Notorious Natsu

Great Gray

Electric Erza

Happy Happy

Lucky Levy

God gajeen

Sexy Sting

Rightfully Rouge

Mingle Mira

Like Lisanna

* * *

Date: September 19

Luscious Lucy has entered the chatroom.

Notorious Natsu has entered the chatroom.

Electric Erza has entered the chatroom.

Happy Happy has entered the chatroom.

* * *

Happy Happy: AYE EVERYONE

Notorious Natsu: Happy! Why are there two happys in your user why didnt call your self hairy happy or somethin!

Happy Happy: BECAUSE I CAN AND I AM HAPPY ALWAYS!

Luscious Lucy: Wow people...Stop fighting over usernames!

Notorious Natsu : Lucy your name sounds like a sexual meaning!XD

Luscious Lucy: ITS THE ONLY ONE I COULD THINK OF PERVERT!Besides it sounds kinda cute!

Electric Erza: I agree with Lucy. Mine sounds weird I mean...

Happy Happy: DO THE ELECTRIC!

Notorious Nastu: *Dancing along with Happy*

luscious Lucy: YOU GUYS ARE WERID I AM LEAVING

Electric Erza: Same with Lucy goodbye!

Notorious Natsu: FINE ME AND HAPPY CAN DANCE TOGATHER

Happy Happy: Aye!

* * *

September 19

Great Gray has entered the chatroom.

Notorious Natsu entered.

Luscious Lucy entered.

Sexy Sting entered.

* * *

Luscious Lucy: STING YOU HAVE THE MOST FUCKING WEIRDEST USER I HAVE EVER SEEN!

Sexy Sting: I dont know I think yours is just as bad.

Luscious Lucy: IT DOSENT MEAN ANYTHING SEXUAL!

Sexy Sting: Yeah sure...*Rolls eyes*

Luscious Lucy: I am NOT a pervert. Unlike you!

notorious Natsu: Stop...WITH ALL THIS FUCKING PERVERT TALK! STING GO MASTURBATE SOMEWHERE ELSE OTHER THAN LUCY.

Luscious Lucy: UHHHHH WTF IS STING MASTURBATING WITH ME ? *Acts freaked out*

Sexy Sting: I already did...

Luscious Lucy: UHHHHH... SHITTING...I MEAN SHUTTING OFF NOW!

* * *

September 20

Great Gray as entered the chatroom.

Notorious Natsu has entered

God gajeen has entered

* * *

Notorious Natsu: I WANTED NAME MYSELF NAUGHTY NATSU TO ANNOY LUCY

Great Gray: I should have called my self Gasam Gray or Gay grey...Lol

God gajeen: Natsu do you like Lucy or somethin? Theres a rumor going around.

Notorious Natsu: OFF THAT TOPIC!

Happy Happy has entered.

Happy Happy: YOU LIKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE HER!

Notorious Natsu: I am just glad Lucy is not on...

Luscious Lucy has entered...*Good luck with this*

Notorious Natsu: WHY CANT I BLOCK PLEASE MOTHER OF GOD!Shit... I am dead.

Luscious Lucy: Errrr excuse me?

Happy Happy: NATSU AND LUCY SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G First comes Sex then comes more. THEN COMES A BABY FROM A MISCARRIAGE!

Lucious Lucy: WTF?

Notorious Natsu: THATS NOT HOW IT GO'S!

Luscious Lucy: Anyway...WHY DO YOU LIKE ME AND WHAT FOR?

Natsu has logged off.

Luscious Lucy: THAT LITTLE BASTERED!

* * *

Lucky Levy has entered

Like lisanna has entered

Notorious Natsu has entered.

Like Lisanna: You love me Natsu dont u?

All has left...

* * *

like lisanna has entered.

Luscious Lucy has entered.

* * *

Like Lisanna: Hi

luscious Lucy: Er hi?

Like Lisanna: Like Natsu as a friend K?

Luscious Lucy: Uhhh explain?

Like Lisanna: Look Natsu likes me not you

Luscious Lucy: Um I thought the rumors were Natsu likes me but... Alright then...

Like Lisanna: I want to STAB you!

Luscious Lucy has logged off

* * *

Notorious Natsu has entered.

Luscious Lucy has entered

* * *

Luscious Lucy: Please help LISANNA WANTS TO STAB ME

Notorious Natsu: Really...Can I come to your house to see the messages...

Luscious Lucy:Sure 5 K?

* * *

September 21

Luscious Lucy has entered

Sexy Sting has entered

Notorious Natsu has entered

Great Gray has entered

* * *

Great Grey: Wanna have an orgy?

Luscious Lucy: Er wtf...NO WAY HOZAY

Notorious Natsu: Lucy... I just had a orgasm

Luscious Lucy: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH GUYS I AM LEAVING

* * *

Great Gray has entered

luscious Lucy has entered

* * *

Luscious Lucy: WERE U THE ONE WHO FUCKING TOKE MY UNDERWEAR!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: The sexual usernames

Great Gray: It was Natsu Good luck for ya! XD

Luscious Lucy: WTF ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Great Gray: Yup he is at the guild right now holding up you sexy underwear screaming LOOK AT LUCYS UNDERWEAR

Luscious Lucy: WHICH ONE! THAT ASS!

Great Gray: Uh the one that's only straps! XD Omg Why would you even wear that kind of underwear!SOUNDS LIKE A PERV TO ME!

Luscious Lucy: OMG I AM GOING I HATE NATSU SOMETIMES!

* * *

September 22

Luscious Lucy has entered

Sexy Sting has entered

Notorious Natsu has entered

* * *

Luscious Lucy: Natsu... YOUR A PERVERT BIG TIME!

Notorious Natsu: Why... OH YEAH CAUSE STOLE YOUR UNDERWEAR! ONLY BECUASE THEY WERE ONLY STRAPS TO PROVE THAT YOU REALLY ARE A PERVERT

Luscious Lucy: I AM NOT THEY WERE CUTE!

Notorious Natsu: You know you can change your code name. I AM!

Luscious Lucy: Off topic but good for FUCKING YOU!

* * *

Naughty Natsu has entered

Gay Gray has entered

Sex Sting has entered

Humping Happy has entered

Lucious Lucy has entered

Electra Erza

* * *

Sex Sting: WHO WANTS AN ORGY!

All has left

* * *

Humping Happy Has entered

Naughty Natsu has entered

Luscious Lucy has entered

* * *

Luscious Lucy: I hate u all...WHY DID YOU FUCKING CHANGE YOUR NAMES TO SEXUAL MEANINGS

Naughty Natsu: Cause we could and Happy is funny I made him change it

Humping Happy: YOU LIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKE HER!

Naughty Natsu: SHUT UP HUMPY!

Luscious Lucy:Ok then...You guys are so weird!

* * *

September 23

Luscious Lucy has entered

Electra Erza has entered

Gay Gray has entered

* * *

Electra Erza: I blocked Natsu... Okay what is it now Lucy!?

Gay Gray:Yeah...

Luscious Lucy: Okay...So I am not a virgin anymore :(

Electra Erza: *Sitting with pen and paper* WHAT HAPPENED!

Gay Gray: GIRLS THESE DAYS!

Luscious Lucy: WELL...UH IT WAS ALL NATSU FAULT THAT PERVERT! HE JUST KINDA AHHHHHH!

Gay Gray: I think thats all we need to know...

* * *

Everyone has entered

* * *

Naughty Natsu: UGGGGGG ERZA WHAT IS IT NOW!

Electra Erza: EVERYBOY HAS TO CHANGE THIER NAME TO SOMETHING APPROPRIATE! WENDY IS GOING TO MAKE AN ACCOUNT. YOU KNOW SHE IS A YOUNG GIRL...ALSO YOU CAN HAVE PRIVATE CHATS WITH ANYONE SO IF WERE TALKING INAPPROPRIATE IT MUST BE PRIVATE...

Luscious Lucy: Yay! Now we have Wendy Great:)

Naughty Natsu: ERRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGG WHYYY WHY WHY WHY! NOOOO

* * *

Wonderful Wendy has entered

Luscious Lucy has entered

Notorious Natsu has entered

* * *

Wonderful Wendy: Natsu-san? Were do babies come from...

Notorious Natsu: WELL...

Luscious Lucy: NATSU Stop... ! Wendy they come from...Magic!

Wonderful Wendy: Not to be mean Lucy but Gray said they come from a girl vagina after having sex. Also what is a vagina and a sex?

Luscious Lucy: ER UH GRAY IS WRITE BUT VAGINA AND SEX IS A ERRRR TYPE OF UH MAGIC!

Wonderful Wendy: Maybe I should try Sex magic!

Notorious Natsu: It's a lot of fun!

Wonderful Wendy: Oh really! What do you do!

Notorious Natsu: Well first you pull out your wand...and then...

Luscious Lucy: NATSU STOP!

Notorious Natsu: Then you put it in a circle type thing and push back and forth. After a few days of doing this a baby will come out of the circle

Wonderful Wendy: THATS THE COOLEST MAGIC I EVER HEARD OF I WANNA TRY IT!

Notorious Natsu: Me and Lucy tried it once...XD

Wonderful Wendy: Maybe I should join!

Luscious Lucy: Oh god...Natsu you make everything worst ...

* * *

**THANKS EVERYONE that was chapter 2. Hope you liked it! I got this idea from a book called l8r, g8r! One of my favorite books! Anyway please review and favorite thanks! I will make a new chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy is getting Fat?

**PRIVATE MODE ON**

Luscious Lucy has entered

Happy Happy has entered

Notorious Natsu has entered

Electra Erza has entered

Great Gray has entered

* * *

Happy Happy: WHY DID YOU GET FAT ALL OF A SUDDEN LUCY? DID YOU GET FAT! HAHHAHHAH LUCY'S FAT

Luscious Lucy: I AM NOT FAT I AM PREGNANT IDIOT

Notorious Natsu: WHO FUCKING DID THIS TO YOU

Luscious Lucy: Natsu...IDIOT IT WAS YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE HAD SEX! YOU FUCKING SAID WE DIDNT SHITTING...DAHM...FUCK! YOU SAID WE DIDNT NEED A FUCKING CONDOM!? YOU SAID I WOULDN'T GET PREGNANT

Happy Happy: LUCY DRAGNEEL!

Notorious Natsu: I'm sorry Lucy :3 How old are you?

Luscious Lucy: OH GOD...YOU DONT KNOW MY AGE! IM 18

Great Gray: At least your not THAT underage...

Electra Erza: WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR PRETTY PINK BABY CLOTHES

Luscious Lucy: Erza...I dont even know its gender yet...

* * *

**September 23  
SITE UPDATED!  
**

**Entered: **

**Wendy **

**Erza **

**Gray**

**Lucy **

**Lisanna**

* * *

Lucy: Awww they changed the username thing ;(

Erza: It was great while it last...

Lisanna: Can me and Lucy talk in private please:/

Wendy: Hello everyone! I am glad they changed that

Lisanna: No one cares...I need to talk to Lucy

Gray: Excuse me?

Lisanna: Shut it ice boy

Lucy: Not right now. Your kinda being rude so no

Lisanna: What a pain in the ass

Erza: LISANNA IS BEING BAD FOR RUDE BEHAVIOR AND LANGUAGE WHEN PRIVATE MODE IS OFF! Wendy I suggest you leave sorry hun! Come back later:)

Wendy: Okay Erza-San

Wendy has left...

Lisanna: Finally now can I talk to LUCY!

Lucy: You know what? Just get it over with!

* * *

**PRIVATE MODE IS ON**

**Entered: **

**Lucy **

**Lisanna  
**

* * *

Lucy: Errrrr- What is it

Lisanna: WHAT THE FUCK? I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM NATSU AND WHAT TO I SEE FROM THIS BITCH! A BABY! YOUR SUCH A WHORE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Lucy: You ready...

Lisanna: WHAT IS IT NOW!

**Natsu has entered**

Lisanna: WHAT ITS PRIVATE

Lucy:But I was the one who made it private so I can choose who I can accept...Good luck

Lisanna: NATSU...I CAN EXPLAIN PLEASE

Natsu: No

Lisanna: PLEASE NATSU!

Natsu: I wont be friends with someone who hurts my girls feelings...

Lisanna: But Natsu...I...I-I...We were friends since we were babys WE STILL HAVE TO BE AT LEAST FRIENDS!

Natsu: No

Lisanna: LUCY STOLE NATSU I KNOW IT

Lucy: No I did not...Im sorry Lisanna

Natsu: I am going to report this to the master

Lisanna:No please No...NO!

**Natsu has left...**

Lisanna: IM GOING TO KILL YOU LUCY! NO MATTER WHAT IT FUCKING TAKES IM GONNA BE THE BAD GUY I DONT CARE! NO MORE!

Lucy: No...No...Please Why!

Lisanna: NATSU WAS GOING TO BE MINE UNTIL YOU DUMB BLONDE SHOWED UP!

* * *

_**WARNING! ARE YOU SURE YOU WOULD LIKE TO DELETE LISANNA! THIS WILL BE PERMANENT...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**successful!You may continue to use Fairy Tail messenger...**_

* * *

**September 24 **

**Entered:**

**Wendy **

**Lucy **

**Sting **

**Gray**

**Natsu**

**Erza **

**Happy**

**Rouge**

* * *

Happy: WAHHHH LISANNA!

Natsu: She not good anymore Happy

Erza: She will be in our hearts...

Sting: CHESSY

Rouge:EXTRA CHESSY

Lucy: I hate all of you

Happy: Jokes?

Lucy: I am not joking I am leaving the guild...

Erza: WHHATTT WHAT FOR!

Lucy: Becuase first of all Gray is a pervert who really got me pregnant, Erza and Natsu are fighting freaks,Happy is just stupid and wendy is to young and a bitch who is to shy!

Natsu: Lucy...This is NOT YOU

Lucy: It is

Wendy has left

Natsu: THIS IS NOT YOU! ...Wait YOUR BEING HACKED! I'm using MOBILE! LISANNNA! DONT TOUCH LUCY!

Natsu has left

Gray: CRAP! LISANNA A BITCH!

Erza: We gotta go...NOW!

* * *

September 25

Entered:

Natsu

Lucy

Happy

Erza

Wendy

* * *

Lucy: I really have to thanks you guys! I was almost dead there! Lisanna was a real creep when she broke in a tied me when I tried to stop her from posting that stuff...NONE OF THAT IS TRUE GUYS!

Wendy: I understand Lucy-san! I got scared when you posted that yesterday!

Erza: :)

Natsu: Lucy...I will ALWAYS PROTECT YOU!

Lucy: Thanks Natsu...

Natsu: I LOVE YOU!

Lucy: I love you to Natsu!

Happy: AWWWWW!

Lucy: REALLY HAPPY

Natsu: Hahha I am so glad I ran into you Lucy!:)

Lucy:YOUR GIVING ME MEMORIES!


	4. Chapter 4: Lucy's preggers

**September 26**

**Entered:**

**Sting**

**Lucy**

* * *

Lucy: Er- Hi sting*Awkward*

Sting: YO LUCY!

Lucy: Well I am glad your not as much of a pervert anymore!

Sting: Getting to the point...

Lucy: Uh what is it...

Sting: I AM JOINING THE GUILD! AND ROUGE TOO!

Lucy: WHAT!

Sting: Wanna hear a cool song

Lucy: Random but okay...

Sting: Here ya go then:

FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo

OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara  
OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
OH YEAH OH YEAH

tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wanai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo

OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW  
ima wa omoide no naga de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru

fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda

SNOWING konna ni  
hitori furueteru kimi no  
soba ni yorisoi  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni  
FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY  
YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,  
HANG IN THERE!

warau koto sae  
wasureteta boku ni  
mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de  
subete wo kaeta  
kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
kimi dakara  
kimi to datta kara  
SNOWING FAIRY  
kimi ga kureta hikari  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
SNOW FAIRY

DON'T SAY GOODBYE!

Lucy: Er okay then

Sting: I heard it somewhere but I forget!

* * *

**Entered:**

**Natsu**

**Lucy**

* * *

Lucy: Hi Natsu

Natsu: I HATE THAT STING AND ROUGE ARE JOINING!

Lucy: I think there good now...

Lucy: ANYWAY DIFFERENT TOPIC!

Nastu: Er- what!

Lucy: Find any good jobs!

Natsu: YEAH I found it on the fairy tail website...FOR A MILLION JEWLS!

Lucy:DESCRIPTION PLEASE!

Natsu: Yeah sure hang on...

Natsu:

Reward 1 Million

For a million jewls you must sneak into her house capture her and bring her to me*She is evil!* Easy and simple here is the address...

Lucy: NATSU YOU IDIOT!

Natsu: What...?

Lucy: THAT ADDRESS IS MINE!

Natsu: Er okay then lets go and capture you! :D

Lucy: Really...?!

* * *

_*AFTER 9 MONTHS*_

* * *

**July 2**

**Entered:**

**EVERYONE!**

* * *

Lucy: We...

Natsu: Have...

Lucy:BIG...

Natsu: NEWS...

Gray: How cute...What is it...

Happy: I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY WE HAVE BIG BOOBS!

Lucy: NOT THE TIME HAPPY!

Erza: WE WERE WORRIED SICK YESTERDAY WERE WERE U

Gray: Oh god wait 9 months...no

Natsu: Yes

Erza: No

Lucy: YES!

Happy: LUCY HAS HER BABY! I THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD NEVER COME!  
Erza: SO HAPPY :3 I WANNA SEE HIM/HER

Natsu: ITS A GIRL!

Lucy:*Sqeeeee*

Happy: YOU SHOULD HAVE INVITED ME TO SEE IM NATSU FAMILY!

Natsu: IN A WAY BUT NOT BY BLOOD!  
Lucy: WHOEVER WANTS TO SEE THE BABY COME TO MY HOUSE!

Sting: IM COMING!

* * *

_**ALL HAS LEFT!**_

* * *

**Entered:**

**Lucy **

**Erza**

**Happy**

* * *

Lucy: Aloha!

Erza: WHATS HER NAME! WHAT IS IT!

Happy: The guild is voting! THEY THINK NALU SHOULD BE THE NAME

Lucy: Why nalu...What does that even mean

Happy: *Facepalm*

Lucy:IM SERIOUS WHAT DOES NALU MEAN!

Erza: let me explain:

NA=NATSU LU=LUCY NALU NA LU

Lucy: OMG I SHOULD I AM GOING TO GET NATSU OPINION!

Erza: Yippy!

Happy: DID HE SAY ANYTHING YET?

Lucy: YEAH NEW NAME IS NALU!


	5. Chapter 5: I'm a virgin! AGAIN!

July 3

Entered:

Lucy

Wendy

Erza

Natsu

Gray

Gejeen

Levy

Sting

* * *

Erza: Your baby is soooooo cute :3 She has a tint of pink in her hair Kyaaaa!

Sting: Can I fuck it?

Natsu: SHUT UP STING!

Lucy: Sting is in the guild natsu...haz some respect!

Natsu: But...

Lucy: HE IS JOKING!

Lucy: YOU REALLY THINK STING IS GONNA FUCK A BABY

Levy: I AM ON LUCYS SIDE!

* * *

**later that week Lucy, Gray, Erza, Natsu and happy went out on a dangerous mission. They messed up a code that would let them through a gate. Unfortunately failing the code led to time to be move back. About 3 years back. Everything change except for the team since they failed the quest they must suffer to see all those 3 years wash away. This means Fairy Tail messenger was beginning. Natsu and Lucy never had there kid. Also Sting and Rouge never joined the guild. Keep in mind that everyone but Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza doesent know what happened.**

* * *

**Welcome to Fairy Tail messenger! You may begin the messaging! HAVE FUN!**

* * *

**Lucy  
**

**Natsu **

* * *

Lucy: WHHHHHHH! WHAT ABOUT NALU! EVERYTHING IS JUST GONE!

Natsu: Look at the bright side! We get to go through the "Phase" ALL OVER AGAIN! THAT MEANS MORE SEX AND MORE FRIENDZONES!

Lucy: THATS NOT THE BRIGHT SIDE TO ME!...Wait does that mean were technically not dating and I am am A ...VIRGIN YAY!

Natsu: NOT FOR LONG!

Lucy: SOME TIME PLEASE

Natsu: I watch you in your sleep...

Lucy: 0_o

Natsu: +_+

Lucy: See ya!

* * *

**RANDOM CONVERSATION MODE ON WARNING FOR ALL! CAPS IS ON AT ALL TIMES!**

**ALL IS ON!**

* * *

**LUCY: SUP ALL  
**

**STING: DEM BOOBS!**

**ROUGE: ARE BIG **

**LUCY: SEXUAL HARRESMENT**

**NATSU: AHHHH MEMORIES OF THE FIRST TIME I HAD SEX WITH LUCY IT WAS SO MUCH FUN**

**ERZA: WAIT! WHAT I THOUGHT U GUYS WERE FRIENDS!**

**NATSU: OH YEAH WE WENT BACK IN TIME 3 YEARS SO NO ONE WILL KNOW WELL NEVER MIND THT JUST A JOKE!**

**STING: BETTER BE!**

**LUCY: DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT STING**

**LEVY: I LOVE WRITING!**

**GAJEEN: I LOVE U LEVY!**

**LEVY HAS BLUSHED INSANELY AND LEFT!**

**NATSU: *-***

**Lucy: WE WILL JUST HAVE TO GO BACK TO NORMAL LIFE!**

**NATSU: YUP MAYBE BUT REMEMBER LUCY THE PHASE**

**LUCY: AHHHHH THE WONDERFUL TEXTS BETWEEN ME AND MY BFFS! BYE!**

* * *

_Thanks everyone that was the last chapter. If a lot of people want me to do more chapters I will make another series like this and funny to! just place a review saying that and if I get a lot of them I will! Thanks everyone and check my other fanfic's!  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Rumors! Mostly about sex

**RANDOM MODE:**

**ALL HAS ENTERED **

* * *

**LUCY:YAY!**

**NATSU: PENIS **

**GRAY: NATSU LOVES IT **

**NATSU: NO YOU DO. NO WONDER I SAW YOU MASTURBATING WITH GAY PEOPLE ON THE COMPUTER **

**GRAY: MAYYYYYYYYBBBBEEEE**

**LUCY: OKAY THIS IS JUST WRONG!**

**NATSU: IT IS IN RANDOM MODE! AND YOUR WRONG**

**LUCY: NEVER MIND**

**HAPPY: WHATS THE PROBLEM WITH GAY PEOPLE**

**LUCY: I KINDA LIKE GAY PEOPLE ANYWAY(NOT IN THAT WAY)**

**NATSU: SO IF I BECOME GAY WILL YOU LOVE ME?**

**LUCY: YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT**

**NATSU: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GRAY! I GOTTA QUESTION**

**LUCY: *FACEPALM*YOUR ACTUALLY DOING IT **

**GRAY: YES MY BELOVED CHILD! **

**NATSU:CAN YOU AND ME BECOME GAY**

**LUCY:...**

**GRAY: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM M MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM OKAY**

**LUCY: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!**

* * *

Natsu

Lucy

Erza

Happy

Wendy

* * *

Wendy: Uh...Hello?

Lucy: Hi Wendy!

Natsu: That's right Wendy does not know what -

Lucy: LET'S FORGET THE GREED YOU DID LIKE 3 YEARS AGO!

Natsu: Okay ;(

Wendy: What...

Natsu: Lucy does...SEX MAGIC! XD

Lucy: NATSU! DON'T GET STARTED

Happy: OHHHHH with who?I bet yo 10000000000000000000000000$ That it's not

Lucy: I DO NOT DO SEX MAGIC!

Natsu: Oh god Lucy is going to kill me XD

Lucy: Natsu..You realize im on mobile and I can see your house

Natsu: Your... Outsidee...*Looks out window*

Natsu: OH SHIT!

* * *

_Lucy _

_Gray_

_PRIVATE MODE:_

* * *

_Lucy: What is it Gray_

_Gray: Lisanna is a bitch!_

_Lucy: What...Why!_

_Gray: She keeps going around town spreading rumors!_

_Lucy: Oh god not again _

_Gray: What...She did this before? _

_Lucy: No..Never mind_

_Gray: She is saying that I had sex with Juvia! _

_Lucy:Does Juvia know about this? _

_Gray: No luckily. But she will soon most likely _

_Lucy: Alright I will inform the master. I am on mobile in the guild right now okay_

_Gray: Okay!_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 6! YAY I GUESS I WILL TRY TO MAKE MORE. LAST CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE THE LAST BUT THEN A LOT OF PEOPLE WANTED THIS TO CONTINUE FOR THIS SO I WILL TRY MY HARDEST! KK  
_**


	7. Chapter 7: Look at me now

Lucy

Gray

Natsu

* * *

Lucy: Oh geez

Natsu: Sometimes Lisanna can really piss me off

Lucy: Did she spread a bad rumor about you?

Natsu: Yeah I have no clue why

Gray: What did she say

Natsu: She said that I had got Lucy pregnant

Lucy: WHAT I AM NOT THAT FAT!

Natsu: I know Lucy :3

Gray: She said that I had sex with Juvia

Natsu: Geez that is just as bad

* * *

Lisanna

Lucy

Natsu

Gray

Juvia

* * *

**RANDOM MODE ON**

**GRAY**

**LUCY**

**ERZA**

**NATSU**

**LEVY**

**GEJEEN**

* * *

**GRAY: WANT SUM FUCK!**

**LUCY: *FACEPALM***

**NATSU: YEAH LUCY CAN HAVE SOME OF MINE!**

**LUCY: NO**

**ERZA: GEEZ U GUYS! **

**LEVY: WOW THE RANDOM CONVERSATION IS REALLY...WERID**

**GRAY:LEVY WANT SUM FUCK**

**LEVY: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Juvia has entered**

**JUVIA: GRAY*FAINTS* YOU WANT TO FUCK LEVY? MY DEAR GRAY**

**GRAY: YOU WANT SUM FUCK?**

**LUCY: IS THAT ALL HE IS GOING TO SAY!**

**JUVIA: YES! MY DEAR GRAY**

**GRAY: ****_I wasn't serious _****Juvia:*FAINTS AGAIN***

* * *

**RANDOM MODE**

**LUCY **

**NATSU**

* * *

**NATSU: HEY I HEARD YOU WERE A WILD ONE**

**LUCY: WTF?**

**NATSU: LOL I WAS LISTENING TO WILD ONES A MINUTE**

**LUCY: EVERY DAY IM SHUFFLIN!**

**NATSU: LOOK AT ME NOW...GETTING PAPER**

**LUCY: EVERYTIME WE TOUCH...I GET THIS FEELIN**

**NATSU: I THINK WE SHOULD STOP NOW**

**LUCY: INDEED XD **

**NATSU: LUCY**

**LUCY: WHAT**

**NATSU: LUCY**

**LUCY: WHAT!**

**NATSU: LUCY!  
LUCY: NATSU... WHAT IS IT!**

**NATSU: LUCY!**

**LUCY:0-0 NATSU..**

**NATSU: ohhhh sorry I was kinda..MASTURBATING! **

**LUCY: PERVERT 0_0**

* * *

**NATSU**

**LISANNA**

**LUCY**

**JUVIA **

**GRAY**

* * *

**GRAY: GO NATSU**

**NATSU: YEP...THIS IS FOR YOU LISANNA **

**I don't see how you can hate from outside of the club  
You can't even get in  
Hah-aha, leggo**

Yellow model chick  
Yellow bottle sipping  
Yellow Lamborghini  
Yellow top missing  
Yeah, yeah  
That shit look like a toupee  
I get what you get in 10 years, in two days  
Ladies love me, I'm on my Cool J  
If you get what I get, what would you say?  
She wax it all off,  
And them suicide doors, Hari Kari

Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker

Lil nigga bigger than gorilla  
'Cause I'm killing every nigga that come try to be on my shit  
Better cuff your chick if you with her, I can get her  
And she accidentally

**slip and fall on my dick**  
**Oops I said on my dick**  
**I ain't really mean to say on my dick**  
**But since we talking about my dick**  
**All of you haters say hi to it**  
**I'm done**

**Hell, Breezy**  
**Let me show you how to keep the dice rolling**  
**When you're doing that thing over there homie**  
**Ay ay ay ay ay ay**  
**Let's go!**  
**'Cause I'm feeling like I'm running**  
**And I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away**  
**Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop**  
**'Cause you know I gotta win everyday, day**  
**Go!**  
**See they really really wanna pop me**  
**Just know that you will never flop me**  
**And I know that I can be a little cocky**  
**Oh**  
**You ain't never gonna stop me**  
**Every time I come a nigga gotta set it, then I gotta go, and then I gotta get it**  
**Then I gotta blow, and then I gotta shut out any little thing that nigga think that he be doing**  
**'Cause it doesn't matter, 'cause I'm gonna dadadada**  
**Then I'm gonna murder every thing and anything a badaboom a badabing**  
**I gotta do a lot of things, to make it clearer to a couple niggas**  
**That I always win and then I gotta get it again, and again, and then again ****_[breath]_**  
**And I be doing it to death and now I move a little foul**  
**A nigga better call a ref, and everybody knows my style**  
**And niggas know that I'm the the best when it come to doing this**  
**And I be banging on my chest, and I bang in the east, and I'm banging in the west**  
**And I come to give you more and I will never give you less**  
**You will hear it in the street or you can read it in the press**  
**Do you really wanna know what's next? Let's go**  
**See the way we on it and we all up in the race and you know**  
**We gotta go, now try to keep up with the pace**  
**And we struggle and I hustle and I set it and I get it**  
**And we always gotta do it take it to another place**  
**Gotta taste it and I gotta grab it**  
**And I gotta cut all through this traffic**  
**Just to be at the top of the throne**  
**Better know I gotta have it, have it**

**Look at me now, look at me now**  
**Oh, I'm getting paper**  
**Look at me now**  
**Oh, look at me now**  
**Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker**

**Man fuck these bitch ass niggas, how y'all doin'?**  
**I'm Lil Tunechi, I'm a nuisance, I go stupid, I go dumb like the 3 stooges**  
**I don't eat sushi, I'm the shit, no I'm pollution, no substitution**  
**Got a bitch that ****play**** in movies in my Jacuzzi, pussy juicy**  
**I never gave a fuck about a hater, got money on my radar**  
**Dress like a skater, got a big house, came with an elevator**  
**You niggas ain't eatin', fuck it, tell a waiter**  
**Marley said, "Shoot 'em," and I said, "OK"**  
**If you want that bullshit then I'm like "Olé"**  
**I don't care what you say, so don't even speak**  
**Your girlfriend a freak like Cirque Du Soleil**  
**That's word to my flag, and my flag red**  
**I'm out of my head, bitch I'm outta my mind, from the bottom I climb**  
**You ain't hotter than mine, nope, not on my time and I'm not even trying**  
**What's poppin' Slime? Nothin' five, and if they trippin' fuck 'em five**  
**I ain't got no time to shuck and jive, these niggas as sweet as pumpkin pie**  
**Ciroc and Sprite on a private ****flight****,**  
**Bitch I've been tight since "Guiding light",**  
**And my pockets right, and my diamonds white**  
**And my momma's nice and my daddy's dead**  
**You faggots scared 'cause I'm too wild, been here for a while**  
**I was like fuck trial I puts it down**  
**I'm so Young Money, if you got eyes look at me now, bitch**

**Look at me now, look at me now**  
**Oh, I'm getting paper**  
**Look at me now**  
**Oh, look at me now**  
**Yeah, I'm fresher than a motherfucker**

**Okay, okay**  
**Is that right?**  
**I'm fresher than a motherfucker**

**YUP LISANNA HAPPY?**

**LISANNA: that is shit...**

**GRAY:U JELLY?**

**Lisanna has left...**

* * *

_**THANK YOU THAT WAS CHAPTER 7 THANK YOU ALSO SONG IS LOOK AT ME NOW BY CHRIS BROWN :D  
**_


	8. Chapter 8: Lucy likes banana's!

Special chapter with new feature: Truth game

* * *

_Game mode: Truth game_

_How to play: Someone starts asking a truth of any questions! Simple game!_

* * *

_Game mode ON!_

* * *

_Natsu: How bout I will start_

_Lucy: Oh ggggrrrreeeeeaaaaattttt!_

_Natsu: *Tee Hee* Okay! Gray! TRUTH IS..._

_Gray: Oh dear god what!_

_Natsu: Do you like Juvia!_

_Juvia: *Faints* _

_Gray: Fine...I do like her as a friend but I would just say I wouldn't mind dating her_

_Juvia: MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!_

_Lucy: Okay I will go next!  
Natsu: Yay!_

_Lucy: Natsu! Truth is..._

_Natsu: YAAAYAYY!_

_Lucy: *Tee hee..* Have you ever been to a stripper club?_

_Natsu: WHHHHHAATT!? Okay yes... ONLY BECUASE DAHM FRIEND MADE ME!_

_Lucy: Mmmmmmhhhhhhmmmmm Like I am supposed to believe that!_

_Natsu: *Crosses arms* NEXT PLEASE!_

_Gray: TA-FUCKING-DA I will go fucking next_

_Natsu: That just sounds wrong man..._

_Lucy: GRAY WHAT'S THE TRUTH!_

_Gray: Lucy! Truth is..._

_Lucy: Oh dear of all the fucking gods what could this possibly be!  
Gray: Have you lost your virginity yet? Just chekin! _

_Natsu: GRRRRRR..._

_Lucy: :3 Nope but no offers for the love of god Gray_

_Natsu: Yay :D_

_Lucy: You to Natsu who loves to see strippers_

_Natsu: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Lucy: Now *Huffs* Next PLEASE!  
_

_Sting:mmmmmm_

_Lucy: Oh dear god!_

_Sting: Truth is to...LUCY!'_

_Lucy: I just WENT!_

_Sting: Ahhhh Fuck it anyway!_

_Natsu: Yet again that also sounds wrong_

_Sting: No I really mean it the wrong way_

_Natsu: 0-0 Okay...*Sits back away from lap top*_

_Sting: Lucy...Do you like banana's?... _

_Lucy: That's the stupidest question I have ever heard...Yes I do_

_Sting: AHAHHAAHHHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAH! LUCY LIKES BANANAS! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE STILL A VIRGIN _

_Lucy: Yeah I am...What's banana's and virginity have to do with anything _

_Sting: Lol_

_Lucy: REALLY...REALLY YOU THINK BANANAS ARE PENISES HUH?_

* * *

**RANDOM MODE:**

* * *

**STING: I  
**

**ROUGE: LOVE**

**GRAY: PENIS**

**LUCY: AND**

**NATSU: U **

**LUCY: WTF?**


	9. Chapter 9: The gay chapter

All has entered

Sting:FUCK!

Lucy: Uhhhh...what is it?

Sting: No literally...Fuck

Lucy: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-

Natsu:-EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WW

Happy: Lucy like penis

Lucy: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

Natsu: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sting: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lucy: I didn't mean it like that!

Happy:Wait does that mean you like pussy?

Lucy: NO!

Happy:Then penis right?

Lucy:NO!

Happy: Then what is it! PUSSY OR PENIS

Max: Maybe she means...Broom

Happy: Well Max...That's your own personal penis okay. I don't think anyone want your shit covered gay broom -_-

Lucy: Happy! Thats mean!

Happy: Are you saying you love broom! Then it's a threesome...THATS WHAT YOU MEANT

Lucy: NO! Fine...I like penis but not in that way! Its not like... ARRGGGGG!

* * *

Sting

Lucy

Gray

Natsu

Rouge

* * *

Sting: Guess what *Turning into super cute mode*

Rouge:Can you guess what *Also strangly turning into super cute mode*

Lucy: What -_-

Sting:...

Rouge:...

Sting: I JUST HAD SEX

Rouge: AND IT FELT SO GOOD

Natsu: I hate that song

Lucy: Me too

Lucy: Wait does this mean you and Sting are gay?

Sting:MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Rouge: BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	10. Chapter 10:Happys logic on sex

Lucy

Natsu

Happy

* * *

Happy: Hey Natsu! Since you "Ride" Lucy all the time, do you ever get motion sickness...Just image... Natsu rocking into Lucy...About to come when WHAM! Natsu barfs all over Lucy XD I feel so bad!

Lucy: First of all Happy if you are referring to sex then we never had sex before! Also, remember a long time ago Natsu said he doesn't get motion sickness on his FRIENDS!

Natsu:...

Happy:Oh. Well anyway have a nice time...TOGETHER!

Lucy: HAPPY!

* * *

**So I finally decided to end it with a short bit. But later on in the year I just might make another side series with this one. Maybe called the many messages between Lucy and her friends part 2 or something! XD I just have so many other story's I have to finish that this one will end on chapter 10.**


	11. Chapter 11:Comparing food to body parts

**Chapter 11- Comparing food to body parts**

December 23

Sting

Natsu

Lucy

Elfman

Elfman: Real men CHAT!

Sting: I wish Rouge-kun were here!

Elfman: IF YOU WERE A REAL MAN YOU WOULD BE DATING GIRLS! NOT MEN!

Sting: Whatever! Fuck me sideways!

Natsu: That sounds really wrong

Sting: I know it's supposed to be wrong!

Lucy: Are you saying …. *Ahem* You want to… fuck Elfman? I mean come on…

Sting: No! Rouge is all mine!

Natsu

Lucy

Happy

Erza

Gray

Erza: Great job on the mission everyone! But yet again….Why did we have to wear those bunny costumes again… They feel werid

Lucy: Yeah! When we walked into that one bar across town all the men were over me and Erza! You jerks!

Natsu: *Teehee* I couldn't help it!

Happy: That was pretty funny! Especially when people were asking you to have sex with them!

Lucy: THAT'S NOT FUNNY! I'm still a virgin and I don't want any of those dude's taking it!

Erza: Same here!

Gray: Then who would it be! Who would _You want to take your virginity_

Lucy: You know…I'm not sure! ANYWAY DIFFERENT TOPIC

Natsu: I thought you said a couple days ago you like bananas!

Lucy: I THOUGHT THEY MEANT THE REAL BANANA NOT THE PENIS YOU DUMBO!

Natsu: I like cherries!

Lucy: What's that supposed to mean? Why are we going on the topic of fruit

Happy: You mean boobs Natsu don't you!

Lucy: I SEE NOW! WERE COMPARING FOOD TO SEXUAL BODY PARTS ARE WE!

**TRUTH GAME**

**Elfman: Truth is to Sting!**

**Sting: *Huffs* Fine!**

**Elfman: ARE YOU A REAL MAN?**

**Sting: Yeah I am boy! I gotta penis and everything!**

**Lucy: Were still going to continue off of this are we!**

**Juvia: TRUTH IS GRAY- SAMA **** 3**

**Gray: Fine. What is it?**

**Juvia: You love Juvia…Right 3**

**Gray: Meh.**

**Juvia: MY LOVE FOR GRAY- SAMA….WILL NEVER BE THE SAME! LOVE RIVAL IS IT YOU LUCY!**

**Lucy: I'm not interested in Gray. I've said this a million times before!**

**So I thought I will add this chapter because I am super crazy bored.**


End file.
